


Gamora x Nebula: A Sister's True Love

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Incest, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: When both Gamora and Nebula are alone in her and Gamora's room on The Milano, Gamora shows Nebula how much she loves her sister. ( Adopted Sister x Sister Incest). (Don't like, don't read). (Smut & Swearing).





	Gamora x Nebula: A Sister's True Love

AN: Hey, y'all. This is just a quick One-Shot. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. This will be a little smutty, but with some fluff. There is incest between adopted siblings. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Fandom: Guardians Of The Galaxy.

xxxxxx

Characters: Gamora. Nebula. Peter Quill, Drax, Rocket, Groot, and Mantis are also mentioned.

xxxxxx

Pairing: Gamora/Nebula.

xxxxxx

Rating: M for smut and swearing.

xxxxxx

Setting: Story takes place a few months after the events of GOTG: Vol. 2. Slightly AU since Nebula had fully joined The Guardians some time after GOTG: Vol. 2.

xxxxxx

Summary: When both Gamora and Nebula are alone in her and Gamora's room on The Milano, Gamora shows Nebula how much she loves her sister. ( Adopted Sister x Sister Incest). (Don't like, don't read). (Smut & Swearing). 

xxxxxx

Nebula moans loudly as she feels Gamora's hands grip her hips as she eats out her soaking wet cunt. Nebula and Gamora had rekindled old feelings after they defeated Ego. That was well three months ago. It's been a while since they had made love to each other because of how busy that they have been lately. But with Quill, Drax, Rocket, Groot, and Mantis off of the ship, that they finally have time to themselves.

So as soon as their friends were off of the ship, Gamora had dragged her sister to their bedroom and Gamora had kissed her, hard pouring all of her love and lust for Nebula into their kiss and Nebula did the same as she kissed her sister back. And within the next few minutes they were both completely naked with the two of them already on their bed, Gamora lays herself on top of her and she had kissed her way down her throat and neck to her breasts.

Nebula moaned when Gamora had lapped at her left nipple while squeezing and fondling her right breast. She gripped the bed sheets with both of her hands and Gamora smirked up at Nebula before she took her sister's left nipple between her lips and sucked hard, and Nebula let out a sharp exhale of breath because of how sensitive her breasts and nipples are.

After she had sucked on her left nipple for several minutes, Gamora had switched breasts and was licking and sucking on her right nipple. And then she had kissed her way down Nebula's body to where her soaking wet cunt was waiting for Gamora to lick and suck. And that's exactly what Gamora is doing right now: licking her way around her sister's wet pussy. With her hands still gripping onto Nebula's wildly bucking hips she licks up and down her dripping wet slit all the way up to her aching clit, but before she licks at Nebula's aching clit Gamora looks up from between her sister's legs and into her black eyes.

Nebula moans when she sees that some of her cum is dripping from Gamora's lips. She can't wait to return the favor and go down on Gamora. It has been a while since she has tasted her sister's pussy. Gamora smirks up at her as she knows exactly what Nebula is thinking about at this very moment. And Gamora can't fucking wait until Nebula is between her own legs eating her out with her tongue buried deep within her own wet pussy. Gamora can feel her own cunt get even wetter just thinking about it.

"Nebula it has been so long since we last fucked hasn't it?. Well, this is you and I making up for lost time. So let me take care of you by fucking you senseless and you can do the same thing for me as well. Is that okay with you, sister?"., Gamora says to her seductively and all that Nebula can do right now is just nod her head in answer to her sister's question. Gamora gives her a real smile before she smirks at her once more and she leans back down to continue eating out her adopted sister's pussy.

She attaches her lips to Nebula's clit and Nebula lays her back down on her pillow and Gamora uses her tongue to lap at Nebula's clit and Nebula pulls at the bedsheets and when Gamora takes her clit between her lips and she sucks hard, causing Nebula to scream out Gamora's name as she cums into her mouth and Gamora swallows every single drop. Gamora helps her sister ride out her orgasm.

After that she crawls up her body she kisses back up Nebula's body and she kisses her softly, letting her taste herself. Nebula moans at the taste of her own cum and then she flips them both over and now she's on top of her sister. Nebula smirks down at Gamora and Gamora smiles up at her, knowing exactly what her sister has planned for her.

"Now it's my turn sister to fuck you into orgasm and to show just how much you mean to me and how much I love you"., Nebula says to her and Gamora's heart melts at Nebula's touching words. Nebula leans down and she kisses her deeply taking her Gamora's breath away. And the two of them spend the rest of the night fucking each other to many, many orgasms until they both fell asleep in each other's arms under their bed covers well into the early hours of the morning.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And there all of y'all go. This is the first time that I write for this fandom and for this ship/pairing and it certainly won't be the last time either. I promise that I will start writing and posting the chapters of my other FanFics that I'm working on right now soon. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
